jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 5
Danny in Flames (Dio Brando the Invader - Part 4 in the JoJonium release) is the fifth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. It is also the fifth chapter of Part I: Phantom Blood. Summary Jonathan continues to beat Dio, who questions how it was possible that Jojo could even touch him. After another sound punch, some of Dio's blood splatters onto the wall and the Stone Mask hanging there activating its bone-like protrusions. Jonathan briefly notices what happened to the mask, but his attention quickly returns to the fight. To Jonahan's surprise, Dio is now crying and wondering, now aloud, how he could do this to him. Dio holds a knife behind his back intending to use it against Jonathan, however, before the fight can continue, George Joestar intervenes. As George yells at the two boys the mask returns to the way it was before. Both Jonathan and Dio are sent to their rooms with promises of a later punishment. A few days later, one of the old butlers of the Joestar Mansion is throwing garbage in the incinerator. He sees a large box in the incinerator but assumes that one of the maids had put it there and turns it on. Moments later, the man hear's a scratching sound from inside and realizes in horror that someone is burning alive inside. Upon the opening the incinerator door, Danny jumps out covered in flames. The butler sees that someone had wired the dog's mouth shut so he couldn't bark. On his way home from school, Jonathan spots a crow staring at him. In order to stop the "crow's curse", he looks back at it through his legs and throws a stone. He then sees Erina but hurries to avoid running into her unable to think of what he could say. He compares the feeling to a wall of glass between them and their feelings that neither of hem can break. He curses Dio saying that if this was what he had planned by kissing her, it succeeded well beyond his expectations. Jonathan says he's never felt so miserable in his life When he arrives home, Jonathan meets his father and the elderly butler; he is told the bad news about Danny. The members of the house suspect that a burglar had tied up Danny with the trash to get rid of the family watch dog; but Jonathan has a sneaking feeling that Dio is behind his dog's death. I shock and sadness Jonathan goes to his room and sleeps a bit. When he wakes up and remembers Danny's death, he cries. When Dio is by himself, he knows that he underestimated Jonathan. While he's dealt with the humiliation by getting rid of Danny, Dio knows that his anger is his weak point. Seven years pass as the stone mask waits in silence. Appearances *George Joestar *Jonathan Joestar *Erina Pendleton *Unidentified Joestar Butler }} Gallery Jojo finishing Dio Chap 5.jpg|Jonathan finishing Dio Stone Mask Actived Chap 5.jpg|Stone Mask Actived Dio crying Chap 5.jpg|Dio is crying Danny in Flames Chap 5.jpg|Danny in flames Category:Manga chapters Category:Phantom Blood chapters Category:Manga